


Silence is For The Reds

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, PWP, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You woke me up in the middle of the night to have loud sex?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is For The Reds

Tucker woke with his cheek pressed against Washington's chest, one arm thrown over his waist and one leg between Washington's, keeping the other close. He opened his eyes slowly to find that sunlight wasn't filtering in through the windows yet, and the city of Armonia in a rare silence.

Being Tucker, he wanted to ruin that silence.

"Babe," he whispered, nudging Washington gently. "Babe." He was more insistent this time, urgency in his voice. Washington opened his eyes, drawing his arm out from under Tucker and wiping the sleep out of them. 

"Is everything okay? Do we have to go?" Washington's voice was panicked, but Tucker hushed him quickly by pressing their lips together. 

"Shh, no, it's okay. I'm fine. Just...I wanna fuck. Now." 

Washington moved, propping himself up on his elbow and leaning over Tucker. Tucker could make out the concern on his face even in the dark. 

"Tucker, are you sure everything's okay? I know you like sex, but this is weird, even for you." Washington frowned, bringing a hand up to trace his thumb along Tucker's cheekbone. The affection only made the other groan in frustration. 

"Do you ever want to ruin something beautiful?"

"Tucker, what are you talking about?"

"The silence. It's so quiet, it's...it's weird, okay? I'm used to it being loud, and --"

"You woke me up in the middle of the night to have loud sex?"

"...Yes?"

"Fucking Christ."

"No, fucking me."

Washington sighed and Tucker laughed, leaning up to kiss Wash gently. The ex-Freelancer seemed to give into that, his body relaxing and his hands moving to Tucker's waist and hair. 

Tucker let the kiss continue like that for a moment, soft and gentle and slow, before he switched gears. He kissed Washington more forcefully, demanding control. Washington gave in happily, allowing Tucker to push him back against the bed and straddle his hips. 

"I thought I was going to be the one doing the fucking tonight," Washington said as he pulled away from Tucker's lips, sitting up. He grabbed Tucker's hips to keep him steady as he moved to his neck, kissing and biting his way along. 

"Who said you aren't?" Tucker rolled his hips against Washington's, letting out a moan as the other sucked a mark against his collarbone. 

"You gonna ride me?" Washington pulled back long enough to ask the question, his voice thick. Tucker grinned, his hands resting on the back of Wash's neck.

"Like a fucking cowboy." Tucker felt Wash smile against his skin, and went to make a comment about it before he felt Wash grind up against him. 

"Better get to it, then."

Tucker could only bite his lip in response. He didn't want to get too loud yet, or someone would come stop them before it could get interesting. Suddenly, it was a dash to get their clothes off -- not that they had been wearing much to begin with. Tucker slipped Wash out of his shirt and they moved away so Tucker could get out of his boxers and Wash out of his sweatpants, then his briefs. 

("God, Wash, I can't believe you wear briefs. That's so fucking gay."

"Pretty sure you're the last person that should be complaining about how gay I am.")

When they returned to each other, it was all teeth and tongue and soft moans as Tucker wrapped a hand around Wash's cock, stroking him until he was fully hard. 

"Lube."

Tucker had almost forgotten. Annoyed that they couldn't just get on with it, he groaned in exasperation and pulled a small bottle of lube from their bedside table. He spread some onto his hands, then wrapped one around Washington's cock, using the other to get any spot he had missed. 

"Lay down." Tucker's voice was close to a growl, and Washington obeyed quickly. Lube tossed aside, Tucker made sure he was lined up properly before sinking down onto Washington's cock, loud moans escaping the both of them. Washington moved his hands, placing them on Tucker's hips and squeezing just enough for Tucker to know that there would be little red fingerprints on his skin later. He closed his eyes, focusing on going slowly. Wash helped, making sure Tucker didn't go down too fast or up far enough that Washington was ever completely out of him. Tucker felt a hand close around him and glanced down to see Washington stroking him in time to the slow movements. 

It was too slow, too quiet. Tucker grunted as he slid down onto Washington's cock quicker, speeding up until he was all but slamming back down onto him. 

"Oh, fuck, Tucker, baby, just keep going."

Tucker couldn't help but grin at Wash's words, moving his hands to play with his nipples, which were in desperate need of attention. He tugged lightly on one of them, making himself moan. That apparently got his partner's attention, because he felt hands swat away his own. 

"Let me," Wash said, his voice low and husky. Tucker couldn't say no to that voice. Wash knew just how to make Tucker shout his name, brushing his thumbs over the other's nipples and rolling them between his fingers, tugging and flicking them to hear his name fall from Tucker's lips over and over.

"David, David, David, yes, babe, that feels -- ah, fuck," Tucker was loud, his voice not quite a shout but coming pretty damn close. 

"You look so pretty like this, Lavernius. Are you this good for everyone, or just me?" 

God, Washington was going to be the death of him one day.

"J-just you, David." Tucker swallowed thickly, and almost immediately let out a shout as Wash hit his prostate.

"You close, baby?"

"Yes, fuck, yes," Tucker didn't care that he was yelling, or that he could hear a commotion outside. 

Their conversation was reduced to nonsense after that, both Wash and Tucker needy and wanting release. Tucker felt himself getting close, which only spurred him on to go faster. He was sure the entire city could hear them screaming each other's names. Finally, Tucker heard Wash shout his name one last time. He moaned as he felt the other cum inside of him, nudging Tucker into his own orgasm. Washington wrapped a hand around his cock as he came, guiding him through it. 

When they both came down from their high, Tucker slid off of Washington, dropping heavily onto the bed next to him. 

"Are you two done yet? We have shit to do."

Tucker and Washington exchanged glances, then looked out the window. It hadn't been so far from daybreak after all.

"Coming, Carolina," they said in unison, a bit scared of what she would to them.

"Well, I had hoped you had already done that, but whatever. Finish up and get your asses out here. Preferably clothed."


End file.
